


Night Sky

by Setter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setter/pseuds/Setter
Summary: At night they come together in the astronomy tower where the stars shine the brightest.





	Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Most in a Month Competition.  
> Written for the Colors of the Rainbow Competition: Black: Prompt #3 - Word Prompt: Night (moonlight, stars, etc).  
> Written for The Choose Your Wand Challenge: Unicorn tail hair - Write a slash pairing.

The dark of the night engulfed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No sounds were made as all the students and teachers were peacefully asleep in the castle. All but two.  
The boys had slipped out of their common room and gathered high, high in the castle. Were they always came together: in the astronomy tower.

"There," Regulus pointed, "that's Sirius". He smiled at the Ravenclaw sitting next to him, who looked at the sky.

"Didn't know your brother was a star", Barty turned to look at Regulus, grinning, "Never thought him to be good at singing or acting". Regulus laughed at the joke - Barty's jokes were always stupid, but nonetheless he always found himself smiling at them. Honestly, Regulus always smiled when Barty was around.

"My whole family is named after stars", Regulus continued, looking his boyfriend in the eyes. "That's Orion, my father's named after him", the Slytherin pointed at one of the lights in the sky, this one not far away from Sirius the dog star. He indicated another star: "And that's me: Regulus. That star is part of Leo".

"It shines just as bright as you," the boys looked each other in the eyes, drowning. Barty laid his hand on the other's cheek, kissing him softly.

They broke apart and Regulus became serious: "Sometimes I wish we were closer". He looked longingly at the stars. Barty understood him completely - wishing the same for him and his father - and took Regulus in his arms. Holding him for the rest of the night.

The family of stars shone bright in the sky. But just like with the humans named after them, distance between them prevented them from reaching each other's light. Differences had driven them apart. The dark of the night keeping them away from each other.  
Luckily they all had their own sun to circle around: Orion had his Walburga, Sirius had his Remus and Regulus had his Barty.


End file.
